This invention relates to footwear. In one of its aspects this invention relates to material useful in preparing uppers for footwear. In another of its aspects this invention relates to laminated material. In yet another of its aspects this invention relates to laminates of radial teleblock copolymer and fabric backing. In still another aspect of the invention it relates to polymeric compositions with surfaces dulled to a suede-like finish.
Poly (vinylchloride) compositions and other polymer-base compositions are well-known in the art for use in footwear uppers. Such compositions generally exhibit glossy surfaces and low air permeability or breathability. The present invention provides a laminate composed of a polymeric composition having a dulled, suede-like surface adhered to a fabric backing that is suitable, because of its suede-like surface, not only for such leather-substitute uses as outerwear and handbags; but, because of the high air permeability or breathability, is also useful, when bonded to an appropriate soling material, for use as uppers for shoes or boots.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a composition suitable for coating a fabric backing to provide a suede-like surface for the backing. It is another object of the invention to provide a laminate that is useful as a leather-substitute. It is still another object of the invention to provide a fabric-backed polymeric laminate suitable because of its high air permeability for use in footwear uppers.
Other aspects, objects, and the various advantages of this invention will become apparent upon reading this specification and the appended claims.